Era uma vez
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Com a música, na versão Portuguesa, do filme da Disney "A Bela e o Monstro" Não é dos meus filmes que mais goste, mas a música é simplesmente linda. É a primeira fic que escrevo do Zeus e da Hera, e espero que gostem. A vida dos dois com esta música.


"**Era uma Vez, meu amor…"**

**Hera & Zeus**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

A primeira vez que ele a viu, ele viu a vida espelhada nos olhos dela, nos cinzentos olhos dela. Para ela não havia nada mais belo nela que os olhos dela, um mistura confusa e viciante entre o azul do céu de verão e o cinzento das nuvens de trovoada.

Ele sempre jurará nunca encontrar rainha, reinaria de forma imponente e livre, mas ela mudou tudo. A vida que ela tinha, tornava-a quase inebriante, o sorriso dela. Por deuses, o sorriso dela transformava o pior dia dele, o mais difícil e irritante no dia mais feliz.

Não fora nada fácil convencê-la, do seu amor, porque como seria de esperar a sua fama não ajudava em nada, o relacionamento deles.

**Era uma vez  
Contaram-me a mim  
Amigos talvez  
Quando o amor se fez  
De repente assim  
**

Hera… Hera era bela, não só por fora, mas na alma. Ela era bondosa, meiga, doce e compreensível. Ele podia dizer que ela o havia prendido sem querer, ele podia jurar que o coração batia mais depressa apenas de vê-la ao longe, de a ouvir cantar enquanto colhia flores e as ponha no cabelo castanho, Zeus via-a de longe, durante tempos infinitos, apenas as via e sorria ternamente. Ele não podia entender o que sentia, porque era um sentimento único. As batidas do seu coração eram descompensadas e o cérebro parecia não raciocinar em condições. Ela era simplesmente linda, simplesmente perfeita.

**Algo que mudou  
Pouco e devagar  
Ambos a tremer  
Quase sem saber**

O primeiro beijo deles, fora inocente. Não havia luxuria, nem desejo, havia apenas um amor. Não foi mais que um roçar leve dos lábios. Ela era inexperiente e ele tinha medo de assusta-la. Ela era tão frágil, tão meiga… tão perfeita… Os lábios de ambos se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitos para ser encaixados um no outro. Timidamente ela passou as mãos pelos largos ombros dele, enroscando-as no cabelos loiros. Ele tocou a cintura dela delicadamente, não havia malicia no toque, não havia pressa, a natureza parecia ter parado naquele momento, dando o palco as dois protagonista daquela bela história de amor.

**Bela e Monstro amar  
Sempre foi assim  
Sempre assim será  
Sempre tudo igual  
Tão certo e real  
Como o sol nascer**

O dia do casamento de ambos foi perfeito. Zeus encontrava-se nervoso, ansioso. Ela seria dele, eternamente, ele iria amá-la para sempre, amá-la ia até ao fim. E não se dececionou quando a viu, o vestido branco, com o busto adornado por pequenas e delicadas contas brilhantes. O resto do vestido liso. Os cabelos soltos e olhos brilhando intensamente. Ela termia, de tanto entusiasmo, e ele também. Ele observou-a chegar pela mão do irmão, Posídeon, que sorriu aos dois. Depositou um beijo casto na testa da irmã e desejou boa sorte a ambos. Mas Zeus observava Hera, durante toda a cerimónia, mal ouvia, o que a mãe de ambos dizia aos dois, ela era linda e ele parecia deliciado com ela, entorpecido com a maneira de ser dela, meiga e tímida. Ele lembra-se dos votos dela, da promessa de amá-lo e de respeita-lo eternamente, de estar ao lado dele em todos os momentos, bons e maus. Ele prometeu a mesma coisa, sempre sorrindo. Disseram em uníssono o tão esperado sim… O beijo foi simplesmente único. A promessa de amor que parecia destinado a acontecer, um amor sem igual…

**Sempre foi assim  
Sempre assim será  
Sempre tudo igual  
Tão certo e real  
Como o Sol nascer**

Mas as discussões começaram, as traições começaram… e ela simplesmente mudou, perdeu a inocência, o calor meigo do olhar, o abraço doce, mas ele a amava, apenas não a entendia, não conseguia. Ele sabia que era errado. Ele sabia que se havia tornado assim por culpa dele. Ele e a sua maldita impulsividade. Ela perdoava-o sempre, beijava-o ternamente todos os dias de manhã, desejava-lhe um bom dia e dizia que o amava. Aceitará os filhos dele, dele com as outras mulheres, ali no Olimpo e criara-os. Fora ela, somente ela. Ele admirava-a por isso, pela sua capacidade de amor os mais pequenos. Eles tinham os seus filhos, Ares, Hebe, Hefesto… Mas ela cuidará dos outros com o mesmo amor que cuidará deles. Ele não tinha palavras. Ainda assim, ela parecia mais altiva, madura e autossuficiente a cada dia, como se não precisa-se mais dele.

**Era uma vez  
A canção de amor**

**Que vão aprender  
Os seus erros ver  
Tentar ser melhor**

Ele sabia, ou pelo, se algum dia estivesse estado disposto a isso, que tudo tinha um fim, e a paciência dela chegará ao fim, dois milênios, ela aguentou mais do que devia. Mesmo sendo a deusa do casamento e sendo apaixonada por ele. Ela não podia suportar mais, não queria continuar sendo fria e implacável, não queria, de forma nenhum, ser a Hera arrogante, a Hera implicativa. Ela queria ser ela novamente. Queria a vida dela, queria uma felicidade, que se não era com o homem que amava, então seria como o destino queria. Ela o amava, mas não suportava mais aquele dor dilacerante que lapeava o seu peito fortemente a cada traição. Aceitará tudo, perdoava tudo, na esperança que ele se apercebesse do quanto ela o amava. Do quanto ela queria que ele fosse feliz com ela, apenas com ela. Mas todos sabem admitir uma causa perdida, e ela estava admitindo a sua.

**Certo como o Sol  
Atingir o ar**

Era uma vez  
Música se fez  
Bela e Monstro amar  


Ele sentiu o chão sumir-se debaixo dos seus pés, ele sentiu o mundo parar, ao ouvir ela dizer "Acabou". Não, ela ser Hera, sua Hera, rainha do Olimpo e do seu coração. Ele sabia que tinha errado, muitas vezes, ela tinha errado de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas ele a amava, do fundo do seu coração, onde apenas ela o tinha tocado. Nada, nada nem ninguém tocará o seu coração como ela. Ela era o tudo dele, e ele sabia, ele sabia que sabia que era a única que ele amava. Mas entendia, ninguém devia suportar o que ela havia suportado por tanto tempo. Ela era perfeita, talvez já não fosse meiga, ou calorosa como era antes de se casarem, mas era perfeita, a mais bela.

**Era uma vez  
Música se fez**

Bela e Monstro  
Amar  


Uma última oportunidade, uma última chance de ser feliz ao lado da mulher que ama, as condições são simples, chega de outras mulheres, apenas isso. Ele concorda. Sorrindo. "É a última oportunidade" ele sorria, toca-lhe a cintura e trazê-la para perto de si, ela deposita as pequenas mãos sobre o peito dele, sentindo o coração dele bater, como da primeira vez que se beijaram. "Não irei precisar de outra". Beijaram-se, não como das últimas vezes, não aquele beijo relembra os primeiros encontros deles, a inocência e o amor, demonstrava uma promessa que ele estava determinado a cumprir. Ela o amava. E agora confiava. Tinha tudo para dar certo ou para dar terrivelmente errado.

**Bela e Monstro amar**

Não interessava mais, ela seria feliz, dura-se um dia ou a eternidade toda. Ela seria feliz. Ele seria feliz. _Amar-se-iam até ao fim, com toda a certeza._

**N.A: Sim está música é das músicas da minha infância. "Era uma vez" do filme "A Bela e o Monstro" e achei que seria perfeita para este casal.**

**O primeiro livro que li, antes mesmo do Harry Potter, foi "O Diário de uma Deusa Adolescente" O livro fala de Hebe, filha de Hera e Zeus, mas ai mesmo eles se tornaram um dos casais que mais admiro, o amor deles sobrevive a tudo e talvez seja isso que faz deles, imperfeito e perfeito. Também me lembro de ver o amor dele, no filme da Disney, "Hercules" e a dedicação de Hera a Zeus e aos filhos, é única. Ela é o sonho de qualquer filho.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e que deixem reviews. **

**Beijos desta autora com complexos de Afrodite.**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack **


End file.
